


Better in Stereo

by MelissaJoJareau



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/F, Past Rape/Non-con, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaJoJareau/pseuds/MelissaJoJareau
Summary: Liv comes home from Los Angeles and Maddie starts to relalize she's in love with her own twin sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like the story don't read it.

Better in Stereo  
Maddie was so happy to have her twin sister Liv back home, but there was one slight problem, she started getting feelings for her sister. “This is not good. If I had strong feeling for her when she was still in Hollywood then my feelings for her will be stronger now that she’s home. Gosh I am so screwed.” Maddie thought. 

Little did she know Liv was thinking the same thing? Liv then decided that she needed to tell her sister how she felt about her and stop pushing her feelings aside when she knew that Maddie was always there for her no matter what happened. 

She took a deep breath and said to herself. “I’m going to tell Maddie how I feel about her today and hopefully dance with her at prom tonight.” 

Just as Liv was walking towards Maddie, Ocean her ex best friend kissed Maddie and said. “If you don’t go to the prom with me tonight I will kill your sister.”

Maddie got super mad and punched Ocean in the face and said. “No one threatens me to do anything nor threatens to kill my sister. I can’t believe I was really good friends with you. What happened to the Ocean I knew in freshman year?” 

 

Liv heard the punch and what her sister said. “You don’t honestly think you would be able to do anything to my sister right? Because you’d have to go through me to get to her and I’m not one to be pushed around. Understood?” 

Ocean nodded and ran off hoping Maddie wouldn’t hurt her. Liv walked to Maddie and took her hand walking to the bathroom.

Liv kissed Maddie and pulled away before Maddie could do anything. “Maddie I can’t believe you did that for me. I honestly would’ve listened to Ocean and go to prom with her.”

Maddie smiled softly and said. “Liv, I love you too much to let Ocean get in the way of our lives. She’s changed and I’m sad to see her go down this path, but it’s her choice. I’d do anything for you Liv.” 

Liv smiled and said. “I’d do anything for you too Mads.” Liv kissed Maddie again letting her sister explore the new things about her that she only imagined.

“Bam what!” Maddie said really giddily after the kiss was broken. 

Liv smiled and said. “I love it when you say your catch phrase it’s really cute.” 

Maddie smiled and said. “Will you be my prom date?” 

Liv then said. “How will that be possible, I mean I’d love to be your prom date, but how will we go together since people know us so well.” 

Maddie kissed Liv and said. “Don’t worry too much about this beautiful, I have a plan that will make this night perfect.” 

Liv smiled and said. “Well I will be prepared with excitement babe.” 

Maddie giggled and said. “I love that you called me babe. I feel more special with you than when I was with Diggie.” 

Liv then frowned slightly. “Did Diggie treat you horribly while I was in Hollywood? Ugh I should so punch him in the face.” 

Maddie shook her head and said. “Liv he’s not worth it.” 

Liv then said. “Maddie he took your virginity and then just left after you told him you were pregnant with his son! No guy should treat you or any girl like that.” 

Maddie flinched a little when Liv yelled. “I know Liv, but it’s okay now because I got the most precious thing that he will never get to know. Liv before you came back I was going to listen to mom and give Micah up for adoption, but when you Skyped me the day he was born and you quietly told just the two of us that you’re his mommy I couldn’t give him up. You also came just after we skyped and I was so happy. I loved him too much at that moment and I knew my love for you was infinite. You are his mom and I’m his mama and I couldn’t have asked for anyone better than you to raise Micah with me.”

Liv noticed a tear streaming down her sister and girlfriends face and frowned. She wiped the tear and said. “I’m sorry I yelled at you for the fact Diggie hurt you. I was just so mad when I found out he left you just because of Micah I couldn’t handle how horrible you were being treated. I love you and Micah so much baby. I’m glad I helped you decide to keep him, he’s the pride and joy of your life besides basketball and he’s the pride and joy of my life too.” 

Maddie smiled and kissed Liv with a passion she had never known before.

Liv smiled and said in between the kiss. “I love you Madison Shaylee Rooney.” 

Maddie smiled and said. “I love you too Olivia Marie Rooney.” 

That night Liv was super nervous and worried about Maddie so she decided to check up on her. 

“Maddie is everything okay?” She asked.

Maddie then said. “Yeah totally come on in.” Liv opened their bedroom door and saw Maddie in a purple tuxedo with her hair up in a bun and said. “Hey, you look beautiful Mads.” 

Liv was in a purple lace sleeved dress that came down to her knees.

Maddie smiled and said. “You look beautiful too Liv.” Liv looked around to see where Micah was and said. “Maddie where’s Micah?” 

Maddie turned around quickly to look for her son. “Micah? Micah buddy where are you?” She said.

Micah came running in and said. “Mama look what I did!” 

Maddie smiled and said. “What did you do buddy?”

Micah looked at both Liv and Maddie and said. “I wrote a song without anyone’s help and I want mommy to sing it.”

Micah handed Liv the paper and as she read it with Maddie they started to tear up. “Mommies why are you sad?” 

Maddie picked Micah up and said. “Oh buddy we aren’t sad, we are so happy you wrote this and we are proud of you little man.”

Micah smiled and said. “So will you sing my song mommy?” 

Liv kissed his cheek and said. “Of course I will buddy. I’ll sing it at prom tonight with the song your mom wrote.” 

Micah then said. “How am I going to see you perform it mommy? I can’t go to prom with you.”

He frowned slightly. “Well since grandma and grandpa are going to be there you’ll be with them.” Liv said. Maddie nodded.

Micah smiled and said. “Yay! I get to hear mommy sing!” 

Maddie smiled and nodded. “You do buddy, but you need to be dressed like you were at great aunt Fran’s funeral.” 

Micah nodded. “Okay, but do I have to wear the black one?” 

Maddie shook her head and Liv said. “No you don’t little man. In fact it would be horrible if you did because you wouldn’t match mama and I since we are in purple.” 

Micah smiled and nodded. 

At Ridgewood the girls went into the gymnasium and saw their parents holding Micah’s hand. 

Maddie smiled and said to Liv. “I’m glad our parents are really helpful with Micah. I’m not sure what I’d do if they weren’t supportive.”

Liv smiled and said. “You know I would still be here for you if our parents weren’t supportive. I love you Maddie.” 

Maddie smiled and hugged her sister. “I love you too Liv.” 

Maddie then told Liv. “You should get ready for your performance, Micah is really excited.” Liv nodded and kissed Maddie’s cheek going up to the stage. 

Liv started singing “True Love” and Maddie felt the love Liv had for her. Micah was in his mama’s arms and smiled. “Mommy’s voice is beautiful, mama, will you sing with her the song you wrote?” 

Maddie smiled softly and said. “Would you love to hear me sing with mommy? Even if my voice isn't that great?” 

Micah nodded and said. “Mama your voice is amazing, don't think differently about yourself.” Maddie smiled and nodded. “I'll sing with your mom buddy.” 

Micah smiled and hugged his mama. “I love you, mama.” He said softly.

Maddie smiled and said. “I love you too Micah, so much.” 

Maddie walked over to her parents and had them keep an eye on him while she sang with Liv. Liv smiled and whispered. “What are you doing?” 

Maddie smiled and said. “I'm going to sing with you Liv.” Liv smiled and nodded.

When Liv started singing “Count Me In” Maddie felt the rhythm and smiled. Maddie then sang the next part and Liv was able to feel the love Maddie had for her. They sang the chorus they were able to help the school see the world in new and wonderful colors. Maddie sang the harmony and Liv sang the melody, which was the most beautiful thing to both of them. 

 

After prom Liv, Maddie, and Micah went home and just played a few games in their bedroom.

Maddie smiled and said. “Hey buddy do you want to play I Smack your world with mommy?” Micah smiled and shook his head. “I don't want mommy to have to wear a helmet.” He giggled. 

Liv laughed and said. “I promise I won't wear a helmet, besides I really don't like helmets.” Maddie smiled and said to their son. “Buddy that was when your uncle Parker and I were playing the game.” 

Micah then said. “Okay let's play!” As they were playing I smack your world Maddie noticed that Micah was getting sleepy. Liv also noticed and smiled.

She whispered in Maddie’s ear. “Do you think we should put Micah in his room?” 

Maddie smiled and shook her head. “No he’s been starting to get separation anxiety, and he’s been asking for you and me to be together in the same room with him. It really sucked when you were in Hollywood when he was just born, I didn’t think I could handle him without you.”

Liv solemnly nodded and hugged her two favorite people. “I know, I really wanted to just pack my bags and come back home after he was born. I knew he needed us both, but I didn’t know how to tell my manager that Micah is actually my son as well as my nephew, because we weren’t really a couple then, so I just stayed there even though I got barely any sleep worrying about the two of you.” 

Maddie smiled and said. “I still have the picture of us the day he was born when you jetted yourself to see him.” 

Maddie stood up and got the picture out of her wallet and smiled tearfully. “I was so happy when you came I just wanted to kiss you right then. Mom and Dad didn’t even noticed you which was surprising to me.”

Liv looked at the picture with Maddie and said. “It was perfect, he was so perfect when he was born I cried the entire night when you were sleeping and I held him close to me and said. ‘Hey Micah I’m your mommy, your mama and I love you so much baby boy, I just know you are going to be a heart breaker when you get older.’ One of my friends is actually a wizard, but you can’t tell anyone not even mom or dad that. I was able to get permission from her to tell you how I really got here today when I was going to tell you how I really feel about you. Please don’t hate me, I really wanted to tell you.”

Maddie smiled and said. “Is your friend Alex Russo? Because she’s my friend too. I honestly didn’t know she was your friend, but I will be forever grateful to her.” 

Liv smiled and nodded. Micah was sleeping while they stopped playing their game to talk. Maddie smiled and watched as her little boy slept peacefully.

“Liv I’m in love with you and I tried so hard to push my feelings aside, but I just couldn’t it was too hard for me to hide them. I need you as my sister, my lover, my best friend, and my light.” 

Liv smiled and said. “I’m never leaving you Maddie, I love you too much to let you go. I can’t be without you.” 

Maddie kissed Liv softly on the lips and said earnestly. “Let me really show you my love for you Liv.” 

Liv was shocked to hear what Maddie said next. “Are you sure about this Maddie? I don’t want you to be fearing what happens when we do make love, because I really hate what Diggie did even though he did give you Micah.” 

Maddie smiled softly and nodded. “I’m sure, Liv. I love you and I need you to be my first.”

Liv smiled and nodded. Liv kissed Maddie softly on the lips and gently laid her down on Maddie’s bed and said. “Maddie you are so beautiful.” 

Maddie smiled and said. “You are beautiful as well Liv.” 

As the girls made love Liv realized how much this relationship would affect her life and Maddie’s life, but she knew that they were meant to be together because of how understanding she is to her. When they were cuddling Maddie listened to the heart beat of her sister and lover and asked. “How are we going to be a true couple when we are sisters?”

Liv smiled and said. “I’m not completely sure Maddie, but what I do know is that we are going to be together forever no matter what. Because we are better in stereo than we are separate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I haven't written that much this year. Don't hate me.


End file.
